


I Like 'em Mean

by Jinkies_Lydia



Series: Riskiest business of Rick's [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkies_Lydia/pseuds/Jinkies_Lydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 2X03. The Reader is worried about Rick. And learns a bit about Unity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like 'em Mean

Part of your day involved going for morning and evening walks with your grandparents to be sure they never hurt themselves. Passing the Smith residency had now become the highlight of these walks. Your grandfather had your grandmother on his arm, while you trailed behind, keeping an eye on traffic and their footsteps. Today Rick had been gone already when you went for the morning walk, and had not returned that evening. This normally wouldn’t catch your attention too much but for the rest of the weekend there was no sight of the ship. That Monday morning during your walk you finally saw Summer and Morty going to school but no sign of the space ship still.

By the afternoon you had become concerned enough to wait for Summer and Morty to come home from school to ask about their grandfather. “Heeey there, um Morty and Summer right?” you smile at the two teenagers, while they exchanged confused looks with one another before Morty turned faintly green then red. “Uh you-you’re our neighbor, what brings you over?” Morty asked not meeting your eyes. You could see he had his focus when not to the ground on your chest. He must recall seeing those bad girls, with his grandfather. “Yeah I am, um not to sound weird but I work from my house. I’ve seen a lot of the….well odd stuff that goes on over here. And your grandfather sometimes took a liking to annoying me, honestly.” Summer shifts her weight to one leg, hand on the opposite hip, “Yeah, well you probably won’t be bothered by Grandpa Rick anymore.”

“Really? I was wondering why the spaceship was missing all weekend. Bummer, I mean as awful as he can be the old man was growing on me. And you guys kind of liven up the neighborhood to say the least,” You brush some loose hair behind one ear and out of your eyes, laughing nervously. “Get real Summer, He’ll be back. Rick will get bored.” Morty headed back into the house, with Summer following soon after.

That evening you took your grandparents for their evening walk, always an hour before sunset. They liked getting to see the view before bed. As the three of you were returning from a few laps around the neighborhood, the spaceship was back in the Smith’s driveway. You tried to write off how your pulse increased the hike in your breath. When you passed the house though the garage door was up….and Rick was passed face down on his work station. The sight didn’t sit well in your gut, but you weren’t sure what right you had investigating.

You tossed and turned all night, after getting home and doing all your chores before bed. The next morning you had gone for a walk before the usual hour you took your grandparents to check on Rick. What you found was Jerry weed whacking the driveway while Rick was still unmoved from his spot from the night before. Heart dropping into your guts you feel conflicted, to do something or turn around. Cowardice for now wins, as your feet lead you down the block and around and around a few more before returning to see if Jerry was gone. He was gone, to your relief as you sprint down the road and up their driveway.

“Rick, yo buddy,” Your hands are on Rick’s shoulders giving him a firm shake, “Rick, what the fuck man come on pick your damn head up!” You are no longer too gentle, moving around the table to pull him up by the side of his head, finally getting through his stupor. “What the fuck do you want?” Rick pulls away from your hands, his eyes are blood shot with dark circles under them also. “Eh cut that ‘tude, dude. I am not having it, you’ve been passed out in this same spot for hours!” You point your finger in his face, and any time he tries to cut your speech off you shove it against his pursed lips ‘shhing’ him. “What’s with the broken glass?” you ask pointing to the red shards on the table.

Rick wipes his mouth on the back of his hand after you pull your finger away, and settle for leaning across the work table. “Just a miscalculation,” Rick shrugs as he settles an elbow on the table, and supports his head in his hand looking anywhere else in the room but at you. “The stinking ash that smells like burnt flesh a part of that miscalculation?” You ask eyeing the grey pile, grossed out. “No, that’s the smell of success.” Rick’s fingers rub at his temple as if he has a headache, “Now can you please get the fuck out of my garage?”

Refusing to move, you reach a hand out to shift his lab coat collar aside, spotting a few hickies against his neck. Rick’s free hand grabs you by your wrist, and pulls it away from him. “Rules Rick- So am I sharing your old ass with some intergalactic space bang now?” You tease light heartedly, but it seems to have been the wrong choice of words as Rick moves away from you entirely to start cleaning up his lab, “Wow, cold shoulder huh? Come on Rick, I was worried about you-please talk to me?”

The conversation is going nowhere, so you talk to the air, while Rick cleans up the glass shards. “Or don’t talk to me, that’s fine too. You know if I didn’t know any better I’d say you look like a man who’s defeated. But come on you’re Rick Sanchez, sure of everything you do and what like never make mistakes? Or at least that’s how you like to preach-“

“Haven’t you heard of not poking a viper?” Rick tosses over his shoulder, “I don’t talk to my family about that garbage I’m not going to start talking to you about it-“ you cut him off, “But you could. I’m not them Rick. It just be between the two of us, promise.”

“Promise is a dangerous word to use Missy, no one keeps them,” Rick’s dumping the shards into a small trashcan but not the ashs. “I live with my grandparent and occasionally wipe their asses. You really don’t scare me Rick, I’m sort of at the bottom of the barrel already. Why would I screw up the best thing about living here for myself?” You challenge him, coming closer as his body seems to relax-shoulders no longer tensed drawn up to his ears.

Before you can say anything else Rick begins to open up, just a little bit but it was more than you had hoped for. “Fine…I had a run in with an old galactic flame. They just had to bring the old space age partying down with a stupid letter. Unity always liked nothing more than getting in someone’s head and fucking around with it.” Rick is pouring the ash into some sort of cardboard box he found under the counter. Unsure what would comfort Rick, you gingerly touched his shoulder, “I can’t even imagine what you get into up there in space,” Rick was perking up enough to summon an eye roll at that comment, “Don’t even Rick, I’m not a scientist. You know what I mean, off Earth-other dimensions, whatever. Whatever was in that letter, you know if it’s got ya like this it was probably the truth and brilliant. Maybe cruel.”

You take a deep breath, mulling over how to turn the conversation around into a pep talk but you can’t think of anything. “It wasn’t cruel it was just facts,” Rick says pulling away from your touch, disgruntled. “Wubbalubbadubdub….” He mumbles bitterly, which you assume he figured you didn’t hear, but the phrase catches your interest. “What a string of letters, they sound pretty sad though…..” you tread careful, still not leaving the garage till you felt Rick wouldn’t do anything reckless.

The idea felt a bit skeevy but he could always say no. Rick wasn’t exactly a model human being. “Well, obviously I’m not going to learn what that phrase means. You can say no but if I learned anything in my youth sometimes you just have to bang the sadness out of your heart. So Rick, here’s one pass you may cash in on at any point for some rebound sex. If you want it that is. Or I can set you up a tinder account to get that I suppose,” you offer the old man, trying not to sound as nervous as you felt. You could hardly handle your own breakups much less deal with someone else’s suffering.

“As if I need more idiots blowing up my phone,” Rick says unimpressed with the idea of having a tinder. “I’m pretty sure I’m tapped out from the weekend baby, I mean I was pretty much fucking an entire species. I need some time to cool off from the high that is intergalactic fucking to come back to human limits.” 

You raise one eyebrow while your mouth draws down into a tight frown, “Oh well I wouldn’t want to bore you with my boring human anatomy limits Rick-” Rick rolls his eyes to the ceiling frustrated. Putting your pride aside, you brush your lips against the flesh where Rick’s jaw line meet below his ear. “This little human body of mine with all it’s welcoming holes. Like this pretty mouth of mine, or even my feisty cunt. Maybe if you weren’t so condescending you’d even get my ass but….that pretty hole of mine is off the table now.” 

You move away from Rick and head to leave the garage. Feeling you had done what you could and there was nothing more to do but go back home. The day was still young after all. “Hit me up when you feel better though, Rick.”

Turning to leave the garage, you found the garage door coming down at an agonizingly slow pace, “Hey hey, wait-um…can you just pretend that’s going down alot faster than it is and you’re stuck in here with me?” Rick asks after grabbing you by the wrist. You consent to his plea while the two of you stand in an awkward silence as the door closes. His hand trails up your arm as the door has another foot to go before reaching the concrete floor, “You know you’re pretty nasty when you’re mad.” He teases you. “I’m not mad at you!” You argue with him pulling your arm away from his sneaky fingers, “Really? Because I’m totally digging it. Come on, hate sex or make up sex is the best-don’t tell me you haven’t had either in your short life?” Rick corning your body against his lab table. Pinning you in with an arm on either side of your body.

“How do you qualify for either? We aren’t together and I don’t hate you! Anymore…..” You barely have a couple of inches between you two, “Don’t have to be exclusive to have make-up sex, “Ok well I don’t hate you entirely…..just a little bit…you are so insulting sometimes you know! Just mean, god damn it stop it I’m trying to talk to you!” While Rick was stoking the flames of your frustration with him, physically he had been undoing the buttons on your shirt with his teeth and giving a sharp nip to each inch of skin a newly unbuttoned button exposed. “I love when you curse, say some more mean shit to me,” Rick orders from your waist as he squats down to work off your jean shorts. Biting at the skin of your left hip till it had a nice blotchy bruise.

You knees buckle, but you won’t let Rick take the lead so easily. “You think you can talk your way out of anything, you mean fuck. But I’m going to win this time.” You grab Rick by the roots of his wild hair, rough enough to show you mean business when you pull him up away from your panties after he’s shoved your jeans to the floor.

“Watch it you want my solar panel to get bigger?” Rick growls as you force him to change positions with you, before letting go of his hair, “Don’t be a baby, you said you like me mean didn’t you?” You wink at Rick while working on the button of his slacks and unzipping them, “Now, you’re going to see how mean I can be.”

You drag your nails over the bulge in Rick’s tighty whities, tracing it’s outline down to the head then under to the back between his legs to prod his taint. He jumps at the contact, before settling against the table’s edge. You blow hot air over the still clothed head of his penis while your other hand plays with his taint, and wrap your lips around him soaking the fabric with your spit while you suck. 

Rick hated when you wetted his underwear like that but the way you used the fabric to dull your teeth was pretty heavenly. You liked to drag them across his length and nibble at the tip hard enough to make him jump. You never hurt Rick but it was a good way to keep him at your mercy-and like he said. He liked when you could be a bit mean. Thoroughly soaking his clothed cock you moved your kisses to his thighs and hips, leaving bruises while the cold air tormented him through the wet fabric.

“Come on I’m gonna lose it if you don’t take that shit o-” Rick gasped, as you lightly pinched the skin of his taint through the fabric, “SHIT,” Rick almost sounds like he’s whining, “Don’t tell me what to do honey. Or I’ll punish you again.” You give him one warning before finally pulling his tighty whities down to his knees. You cup his cock with your left hand playing with it in a slow rhythm while you suck on your right hand ring finger. “I bet I know where that’s going,” Rick is smirking down at you. You only smirk up at him, finger still between your lips before drawing it out with a loud pop. Your tugging had finally gotten Rick to his full hardness.

You bend forward more to be able to take his cock in your mouth, as you pull down his foreskin between two fingers exposing the head of his cock. Dragging your tongue across the slit your other hand moves between his legs towards his rectum. Pressing your thumb against his taint again you rub circles across the flesh there while your ringer finger presses against his anus. You prod at it carefully, tracing the ring of muscle lightly before testing it for some give. Lucky for you, Rick wasn’t all that tight of a hole holder. He had the anus of a man who had some wild times and was no virgin to the scene of being played with. You pressed the digit in slowly up to the first knuckle then slowly up to the second. You press down on his prostate, massaging it gently. You take more of Rick into your mouth, tracing one of the thicker veins in his cock.

“Shit, there that’s it,” You can hear Rick encourage you, as he takes your hair in his hands to play with. You move your hand from the base of his dick to cup his balls and roll them between your fingers, dragging your middle finger down the seam of his sack too. He’s saying your name with the sweetest tone, he’s begging it. You know how to press your finger into the crease where his nuts meet his cock, stroking the thick muscular meat hiding just below the thin skin of his sack. You start a gentle thrusting of your finger in his ass twisting it from left to right for added friction.

He doesn’t have to say it. You can feel him tense, see the way his knuckles are turning white as his hands grip the edge of the table. You almost have Rick undone. You take in as much as you can, and hollow your cheeks for a tighter fit-before humming a little tune. Your favorite song in fact. Coupled with all the other playing your hands are doing to him, Rick comes pretty hard down the back of your throat. Rick draws your head away from him, panting, “That-was the shit….” He grunts when you withdraw your finger from his anus and start to stand back up. “I know….You drooled a bit on my back when I was down there.”

Maybe if it been a better time there could of been more, but you can already see the high he was on coming down. He had far more things he had to work himself that you couldn’t fix for Rick but it was nice to make him fall away into a moment, when you could. “So I really have to get back home, Rick. But I’d love to hear my name like that again soon,” He doesn’t fight you on that matter, but he doesn’t just kick you out of his garage after he’s pulled his pants back up.

Rick draws you into one of those classy old kisses like the first time he’d come onto you. The type of kiss that seems from a whole other generation. You could taste a difference between you two in that kiss though. It was close and it was so far also. It wasn’t out of lust or dominance but it wasn’t a lover’s kiss either. You could taste the bitter twang of not only Rick’s cum but also the lingering pain of this Unity. It felt like a crater was between you in that kiss but then you were also as close as molecules could be. Just waiting to fuck around and burst into something new. And then you parted, and wouldn’t see Rick for some time.


End file.
